Rising sun
by Dmay3
Summary: Edwards brother has problems with the volturi so he runs away with his mate, Hiedi. they are on their way to the cullens house for help, but edward doesnt even know that he has a long lost brother, what will happen when they first meet?
1. preface

PRELUDE TO THE STORY

Life after 100 years, you would think life would stop being so fricking repetitive and something new would happen for a change, but no it never happens. instead i have to stay here in this hell hole everyone else around me calls home. this home as they call is really tidious, i've been here 100 years in Volterra, Italy, with the volturi and they haven't let me out of this castle this whole time. they really don't want me to run in to my brother, which i haven't seen the last 100 years. sense both of us were human in fact. he was dying of the flu in chicago, and i was working in detroit. i thought he had died from the illness until he came to see me one day, turns out he was turned in to a vampire instead. to bad in letting me know this, he solidified my fate in this world also. if Eleazer hadn't of come with alec and jane to kill me, i would be dead instead of here, but as far as my brother knows i am dead, he left before they showed up. Eleazer's gift saved my life, his ability to feel the special abilities around him that some immortals posses just happen to freak out when he got within 20 feet of me, when i was human. that stopped jane from killing me, they took me to Volterra, and Aro had a siringe full of venom, waiting for me. they didn't even ask if i would join their guard, they just changed me. When i woke from the sleep, my throat burned, but not for to long, they had my first meal waiting for me, Heidi had returned with a group of humans for feeding time, i had 5 of them. when we were done, the training begun. they trained me in fighting first, moves that could take down any well trained vampire. Felix taught me everything he knew, and so did Demitri. next i had to learn how to use my power, which was the most difficult of any of my training. learning how to control a vampire through his mind was very difficult, they started me out on Felix because he does not have a special ability like most of us, and it took me 7 years to be able to control him completely. he hated being the test subject. then i started to train on the others, seeing if i could control thier minds, and with that, thier abilities, its taken me 100 years to get full control of my ability, now i can control anyone of the guard, the wives, and the leaders. i like being able to use thier abilities. when i control Aro, i can see any thought of anyone i touch. the coolest thing about it is i can control thier bodies as well as use thier abilities when i get control of thier minds. thats why Felix wasn't thrilled to be the test subject in the begining. Another cool thing is they have no idea when i do it, unless i make them move, but i can use thier ability anytime without them knowing. The only real problem with this life is that i am not allowed to leave this place. i couldn't even leave when everyone else left to go destroy my brother's family, even though i was desperate to go, see if i could help play peace maker. Just because i haven't seen him in a century doesn't mean i don't still think of him as a brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Irratated page 1

There are many places on the earth were i would rather be then here, "Elliott",and here comes one of the reasons."what do you want now, Chelsea",i asked rather rudely."Heidi will be here soon, you might want to get to the main room, you don't want to disappoint her again, being late for dinner is one of her biggest pet peeves". "Ok, whatever, i'll be there in a sec". She just rolled her eyes at me, and left. Hiedi is the biggest reason why i haven't tried to run away from this place, she doesn't want to leave, and i won't leave her behind, she's to important to me. Of course another reason is Demitri would just track me down along with Felix, Alec, and Jane, and together, i think they could get me back here without to much of a problem.  
I decided to go to the main hall so i wouldn't get so much pesisism from the others, they really don't like it when i don't follow the rules. i took my time getting ready for our dinner guests, but when i got in there, atleast half the guard was missing, thier scents all led out to the secretary's desk, which was down the hall, i went to see what they were doing. when i got there i noticed a human sitting at the desk, all of the guard that were missing were standing around her. it must be the new one Aro hired. Totally uninteresting, she will be dead in a couple years anyway. i just walked back to the main hall to stand in my designated corner. i was only there for a few minutes when i heard them come them talking as they walked in. "Hey, look who finally decided to join us", Felix said smiling as he walked to the side of Aro's chair. I just ignored him, and eyed Aro, as he too walked in. he paid no attention to me.  
The entire guard was in here, as well as the wives, as well as Caius and Marcus. everyone knew and definitly was eager for Heidi's return, they as well as i, were very thirsty. Only a few minutes had passed when we heard a murmer of humans down the hall. The murmer grew louder as it got closer, I now could here Heidi's voice more clearly now, she was explaining the history behind the tower we were in. Alec and Demitri opened the doors just as Heidi walked through. She kept speaking as she walked towards me. When she was done, she smiled at me and turned around and stood next to Caius's chair. "Welcome guests to Volterra". Aro said, greeting his prey as he usually did. I looked at Demitri and Alec as they shut the door, behind the last people to walk in. A good 60 humans were in here, and as the door shut, you could almost feel a change in the atmosphere. Aro walked down from his seat and kissed the hand of the woman in the front of the group. As he looked up from that, you could see the gleam in his eye. He growled and bit down the woman's throat.  
The first scream from the group was cut off when Jane bit down on the humans neck, the rest of us didn't hesitate either. I picked out my first two victims and snapped their necks quickly, drained the blood from the first one quickly, so the blood would not cool in the second one. by the time i was done, the rest were finishing up. i walked back to my corner, i looked at Heidi as she was finishing up, she walked over and kissed me, "miss me" she said while wraping her arms around me. "You have no idea, i almost went crazy without you here". which was true. i almost got in a fight with Felix earlier, but the rest of the guard stopped us before it really turned in to something, then chelsea made us apoligise by making us feel so bad about hurting our friend, even though me and Felix are probably the farthest thing away from friends, partly because hes jealous that Hiedi loves me, not him. i laughed in my head, but couldn't keep back the evil grin i got, when i noticed Felix looking at us.


	3. Chapter 2

page 2

Heidi followed my eyes, and then grabbed my chin to turn my head towards her, she looked at me like i was in trouble."Sorry", I said quickly, hopefully getting out of a certain scolding from her, she really didn't like it when i fought with Felix. She doesn't like me taking risks like that. i tried to explain to her why it would never be a risk, but she wouldn't listen. Felix couldn't destroy me, i would assume control of him and make him stop before he got within 20 feet of me."it's alright, maybe next time you can go with me". "i wish, but Aro has never let me out of here, and i really doubt he'll start now". it felt like jail to me, being in here for the last century. She too was disappointed at this fact. Aro hearing our conversation, glanced over with a disappointed look on his face, then turned back to Caius, who was talking to some of the guard about a vampire problem that was happening in south america. "You know i could try to talk to him, see if he would let you go with me next week". It sounded like she was just as desperate for me to get out of here as i was. "Yeah you could talk to him, but would he listen? i doubt it, he really doesn't want me to see my brother, and i don't think i could leave this place and come back, without seeing my brother". She just looked at me with a smile on her face, and kissed me again, but longer and more softly.  
"Get a room you two, jeeze, cant even wait twenty-minutes without being all over eachother". i looked up to see Afton looking at us while he was holding on to Chelsea."we'll get a room when you two do" i said laughing with him. Afton was the closest thing to a friend i had around here even though me and his mate Chelsea didn't always see eye to eye. I looked back at Heidi who just kept smiling at me, "you know, a room doesn't sound like a bad idea, with a big giant bed in the middle of it", her smile grew larger. "Yeah i know, but there really is no privacy around here", she said, her smile falling just a little bit. "Which is another reason why i want out of here, we deserve to have a little privacy". She just laughed and put her head on my chest. We stood there the rest of the night, holding on tightly. It really did take a toll on us both when we were apart from eachother for that long.  
By sunrise, Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix were all assigned to go to south america, to settle the vampire problem that was growing in brazil. i was glad to see felix go, maybe one of the vampires there will be a good fighter and actually destroy him, then i thought about it again, and realized that, this was pretty much impossible. i might not like him, but i am not stupid, Felix is a very good fighter, and unbelieveably strong, so i tried not to get my hopes up. As they were leaving i heard Aro talking about me to Caius and Marcus. I hated when they talked about me behind my back. "Aro", i said raising my voice, he looked at me and smiled, oh how i loathed that smile. "Were just talking about your training, no need to be upset". i stared at him, "I thought i was done, i learned everything you wanted me to". he walked over to were i was sitting with Heidi. "No not yet, i want to see if you could possibly control marcus and caius at the sametime as me while i am reading their thoughts." my jaw dropped, "Do you realize how hard that would be, controling three vampire minds at once". controlling one vampire mind is hard enough, vampire minds are more complicated then humans, they have a lot more room in their heads.  
"yes, i understand that, but if you can controll our minds when i am reading their thoughts, then it will make you stronger". he hesitated just the slitest when he said the reason for why i should train, and i didn't miss the thought cross his face like a book. I knew what my brother could do, i read Aro's thoughts last time he checked on mine to make sure i wasn't planning on running away anytime soon. My brother can read everybody's mind at once, if they were close enough. Aro was thinking that if i could pull this off, then maybe i could controll everybody else, through his. "No, aro, i will not do that". He knew that i knew his plan now, and that i really wouldn't do it.


	4. Chapter 3

page 3

"i do not need to read your mind to see that you wont do this, but be careful whos side you pick in the end, it could be the last decision you make". this less than suttle threat almost made my rage peak, but Hiedi was in my arms and i did not want to move from this spot. Im sure though that my face showed just how unpleased i was with the threat. "aro, i hate to tell you this, actually, i love to tell you this, but there is no decision to be made, i stand were she stands", i glanced down at her as i said this. "And she is not one for fighting with those who do not deserve destruction, if you go after my brothers family again, for no reason, not only will we both not stand with you, we will fight against you, and you know my brothers family has certain friends that would put your little group of warriors, in danger of not living passed the fight, ill make sure myself that Felix does not".  
the face that crossed Aro's face then was absolutly ferious, he tried to stare me down, i stared him down with great verocity. i moved Hiedi behind me and stared down at the pitiful vampire that would soon feel the rage i could not hold back anymore. As i was about to throw him accross the room, hiedi jumped in front of me and pulled my face down to look at her. "You do not want to do this, calm down, you need to calm down". she stared at me and her face becoming really soft. my rage was instantly widdled down to nothing, her eyes were filled with fear, fear that i wouldnt listen. i didn't like her fearing for me. i turned my face from a death stare, to a smile. She smiled back, and so i moved her behind me again. Not so i could attack aro, but so i could glare at him without the distraction of her gleaming smile.  
He to was still glaring, but i could see something else in his eyes. Fear, he had sent his best fighters away to south america, and the other vampires around here could not stop me even if they were brave enough to stand in front of me. He knew this, and he started to back down, and out of nowhere he smiled, this didn't help my controll. "I see Elliott that you are full of potential, that if you would only work more to control it, you could be unstoppable, but instead you sit around and waste it, just like your brother, and his other two siblings". "i dont want to be some superweapon Aro, espeacially one that would be pointed at family, no matter how unknown that family is". i started to lose my temper again and hiedi could tell so she gripped my hand harder to let me know to calm down. "You would protect something you know nothing about". i couldn't hold back a hiss, "My brother is there, my brother when we were human, and brother now, no matter what. besides i would know about it if i wasn't stuck here all the time". "You should be greatful for being here".i pulled hiedi behind me and got right in aro's face,"why should i be greatful for being locked up like your prisoner, i ve been here for 100 years, and have not left but once, when my brother showed up last year, that time you wouldnt let me stay, and i still didnt even get to leave the city." i was kept back by Felix and Demitri, in a small building the volturi use to keep jewels, and other things that they've collected over the years. "you know aro, the more you speak, the more i want to leave, so if i were you, i would shut your mouth". i was on the edge now, if Aro didnt shut his lips now, heidi in between us or not, he was going to lose a limb or two. "i will not, you need to learn to respect me". He too must be at the cracking point, if he thought i was going to respect him. "You must be crazy Aro", hiedi said as she turned around to face him. "he wouldn't respect you, even if you weren't the one that keeps him locked up here". as she said this, i started thinking about the situation a little more. There were only a few guard members left, and besides Afton, non of them would be sad to see me go, non the less try to stop me. Apparently Hiedi didnt have too much of a problem leaving, there was no way she was staying here if i was leaving. i wouldn't take that chance with Aro in a rage.  
Even if Aro were to send the others after us when they got back, they wouldnt get me back here without tearing me to pieces and then reasemble me when they got back. I turned my back to Aro, hoping he would attack me, so i would have a reason to tear him apart. i grabbed Hiedi's hand and we ran out the door. we both could hear them, not their voices, but their silence. the erie silence that filled the hall as we ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

-24 hours later-  
Today could easily be the begining of the rest of my life...or the begining of the end of it.  
i have abandoned the only thing i've known over the last 100 years, the only thing that i knew now is that i couldnt go back, not if i wanted to have a chance of surviving the next week or so. the worst of it is, i included my one and only hiedi in this, her life was in just as much danger as mine, and that right there has been eating me up inside since we left. not only that but whats been eating at my head for the last few hours is still annoying, even aggrevating to me. why hasn't anyone been following us, even if their intention wasn't to bring us back, i would think that Aro would still like to know where we were going. that way when the rest got back from south america, he could send them to find us, or kill us. "hey, quit loathing, i thought you would be happy that we ran out like", hiedi, probably trying to get rid of the pain in my face that i had had since i realized what i had done. "oh yeah, i would happy that i put your life in danger, as welll as gotten rid of everything that either one of us has known our whole lives, being part of the volturi. How are we supposed to live now? on the run for our lives forever, or do we go back and risk our lives even more". i still couldn't handle the thought of anyone trying to destroy her. "ill tell you, that right now, we need to find out where we are going, and im just going to rule out going back, even if we wanted to go back, which i know that neither one of us wants to, we would most likely end up dead". she, in all this, was willing to stay with me, and i could tell from her words, she didnt like the thought of anyone trying to destroy me either. i turned from where i had been sitting on the rock in this forest we had stopped in about 100 miles from the city, i grabbed her face and kissed her more passionatly then i ever had. when our lips seperated i, as well as her, was breathing harder. "you are right, and i was thinking that maybe, just maybe we could go to washington to see my brother. maybe he and his family could help us". if anyone could help us it was them. the face that hiedi gave me was not so sure. "that would probably be the best idea, but do you think they will help us? i mean, we are part of the group of vampires that did try to destroy them". "yes we were part of that", it felt strange using the past tense like that."but we did leave, and i am Edward's brother, that should give them enough of a reason to help us". we both stood there, still thinking if that was the right thing to do. we needed to get going, if i was wrong in my assumption that no one was following us."let's go", i took her hand and started running, she was silent, but had a content look on her face. As far as i could tell, she was fine with the idea. "Hey", she said, from what i could tell before i couldn't imagine how she was in a talking mood now. "Huh"?, "What if they dont help us, i mean, i was there the day in the clearing with Aro and the rest, it was close to becoming a fight, what if they wont forgive me for being here, or worse, whet if they attack me, i dont want to hurt any...", "hey" i interupted her, "nothing is going to happen, i wont let it, if they wont help us we will leave, if they attack us, i will stop them long enough for us to get away". that was the last thing i said the rest of the night while we were running anyway, we made our way to paris going through solvenia rather quickly. we had to find a way out to the U.S. without a passport, i never got one, and she didnt have time to get hers in our room back in volterra. as far as i could tell it would be the easiest part of our trip, we could sneek in to the baggage part of the plane no problem. we would have to stay there though, i wasn't sure if i could control myself in a airplane full of people, on easily what was going to be a 14 hour trip. i dont think i could stand people for that long, i didnt really spend to much time around humans, except when i just really wanted to get out of the company of my wardens, even then somebody had to go with me, to make sure i didnt leave the city, or terrorize the people. i probably wouldnt of terrorized people but they werent going to take chances. this, and some other things are the reason for my uneasy mind at the moment. there was no way that getting out of that prison was going to be that easy, unless Aro had a plan that he thought would get him something he wanted, and me back all at the same time. the problem was that i had no clues to what his plan was, and had no time frame in which he was going to act on that plan. this was definitely a dangerous situation that me and hiedi were in, and that maybe exactly what Aro wanted.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 "the surprise"  
hiedi and i had been traveling for a couple days now, we had finally reached america yesterday,inside the baggage section of a commercial jet flight from paris. we arrived in New York around 3 in the morning, which was lucky for us. we could just get off the plane and just go, without having to worrying about anyone seeing us in the sun. another good thing was that we had fed back in italy so we wouldnt have to hunt before we got to washington. thats when i actually started to think about what i was about to do. i was about to go see my brother for the first time in 100 years, and not only that, but to complicate things even more, hiedi and i were on the run from the volturi, and what seemed like a small problem at this point. me and hiedi werent exactly pacifists, we didnt really care for human life, my brother and his family protected human life. Carlisle, his father, was a doctor, he was the ultimate savior of human life. hes never had a drop of human blood in 360 years. there hasnt been a point in my life where i havent gone 2 weeks without human blood. carlisle wasnt the one i was worried about, i knew if anyone was willing to give us a chance it was carlisle, him or his wife esme. it was Emmett and Jasper who i was afraid of, they both were quick to act when it came to the family's saftey. i knew if i had to, i could stop them with my ability,but it be hard to hold them still and explain our situation at the same time without trying to seem thretning. if i used my ability on them it might cause the others to "help" them and try to stop us. my one hope that i did have, was that alice would see us coming. my hope was that alice would see that we were not a problem and that we needed help. if she could do this, then there wouldnt be any problem. "Elliott, would you please tell me what your thinking about, you've been quiet for so long my dear" hiedi said. she had been quiet over the last few hours, letting me really clear my mind and try to organize some thoughts. unfortunatly we had to stop to do this, i couldnt clear my thoughts knowing that i was getting closer to seeing my brother. we stopped in somewhere in some dense woods of a michigan forest. we were maybe 20 miles outside of grand rapids. there were no human scents around as far as i could tell so we wouldnt be bothered, or tempted. "well, im thinking about a lot of things and right now, and far as could tell, the future rests on one person besides us". I was silent for a minute while she thought about it. "Alice" she said, i just nodded my head. if alice could see us coming, which if i had to bet my life on it, i would say that she could see us coming. her reaction would be the most important thing, if she reacted well to it, and told everyone that we were not a danger, and that we needed help, it would be easy, but if she reacted badly. then we could have a lot of problems. from this my thinking ended, i realized that no matter how much i thought about it, it change what was going to happen either way. the only thing i can do now is hurry up and get there."Come on, we still have a long way to go", i said. She sat there glareing in to the woods i turned my head in the direction was looking, and there, in the distance was a figure of a woman. it was wasy to tell that this women was not human, they way she was dressed was not how a human would dress if they were to go hiking in the woods. she had on a long red skirt, as well as a red button up blouse. she had white stockings with black high heels. from here i could tell that she was probably a little shorter than hiedi, and she had deep red eyes. i had no clue who she was, but when i looked at hiedi, she had a worried look on her face. "whats wrong"? i asked still staring at her."i know her", i my eyes widened."she was one of the vampires that stood against us during the trial last year, i think her name is mary". i turned my head in the direction of the vampire. suddenly she started towards us, but i couldnt help but get the feeling that she wasnt alone.i had a hard time looking just to the left of her. it was like my mind wouldnt let me look in that diretion, and then suddenly i couldnt even look at her. it was hard, i tried looking in that direction and i was completely repulsed and turned my head down to hiedi, she was looking at me as well. it only took seconds for mary to get to us, and then suddenly i could look at her again, but when i did, for the first time i noticed that there was a vampire next to her, a blonde male, about 6 foot 2. i stared at him for a split second and again instantly i had to look away. i looked at hiedi until i could look at mary.


	7. Chapter 6

"What do you want here"?, she asked. Can we actually look at you, i know you might not care, but

i think it should be considered an insult if i dont look somebody in the eyes when i talk to them.

she hesitated, wondering if she could trust me. suddenly the repulsion when away and we could

look at her again, "Thank you", "dont thank me, thank fred, hes the one that stopped it". i looked at

fred, and from his look, i dont think he really cared if i sadi thank you or not, he clearly didnt like

me."well" said hiedi, "to answer your first question, we were on are way to washington to see the

cullens". i wondered what they thought of that, it was clear that mary knew exactly who hiedi was,

and since i was with her, my guess was she thought i was just another part of the guard. "Why

would you two want to go to the cullens, you have no one there to see, and im pretty sure they do

not want to see you". i looked at her, she was just stareing at me, and then her head turned just

slightly, like she was trying to look at something from a different angle. "Oh my" she said. "it cant

be". i was confused now, i knew she had never met me before."you look just like him. You have to

be actually related, but that...thats impossible". i just looked at her. i started getting a smirk on my

face, actually from they way hiedi put it, it was my crooked smile that i now had on my face." OH

MY GOD! theres no way your not related to Edward. thats the exact same crooked smile he has".

i just laughed, a friendly laugh, hopefully one that would calm those 2 down and i would be able to

explain my situation. which i have to say, was likely to happen now that mary was speechless. it

didnt look like fred had anything to say. "Yes i am edwards brother, i have been held prisoner by

the volturi for the last one hundred years". i said this and mary's eyes got wide. "i was trained by

them to be a weapon, because i have a certain ability they see as a very dangerous one". i really

didnt want to show them this, because i didnt know how fred would react." she just stared. hiedi

spoke up then. "we are on are way to see them, because we need their help, we escaped the

volturi, but we both have a feeling that it was something they planned. we were not chased,

followed or anything". mary looked at hiedi then, "well, then i suppose you should hurry up and get

there, and i have to say, ive been needing to talk to carlisle about something, so fred and i are

coming with you". i looked at her for a second. i really started thinking about this, and it didnt seem

like that hard of decision for me. i would let them follow. having them there would get rid of almost

any chance of any looked at me and nodded in agreement. "So, just in case you

were wrong about being followed, i suggest we get going", mary said turning in the opposite

direction. hiedi and i took the lead quickly and we started to run again. "when do you think we will

get there"? hiedi asked mary. "probably a day and a half if we dont stop and keep on a straight

path, actually maybe sooner if you guys wouldnt mind picking up the pace". we turned back

towards her, she had a smile on her face. as far as i could tell, mary was probably in her early

twenties maybe 24 when she was turned. another thing i could tell, was that fred, and that very

strong ability he had, was very protective of her. right after we had looked back, she was suddenly

gone, and we both had to turn around, and couldnt help but have a repulsed look on our faces. we

could only tell that they were behind because of they're footsteps. we took mary's advice and

picked up the speed, i wasnt sure if they would be able to keep up with us, hiedi and i were the

fastest of the volturi, but as far as i could tell they kept up just fine. maybe the nomads were faster

then vampires that stayed in a certain place all the time, it would sort of make sense. all of a

sudden a boom of thunder sounded off in the distance, i looked up and noticed for the first time

the colossal storm cloud over head. i loved the rain and everything that came with it, the lightning,

the thunder, and the smells that it enhanced all around me. It also allows me to think, but i have to

say, right now, i didnt feel like doing much thinking. "maybe we should find a car", i said. "whys

that", hiedi asked, wondering why i would want the car. she new i loved the rain. "i dont want to get

soaked out here, and i dont think our friends would like that either". i lied, not wanting to tell her

the real reason. she just nodded, but the look on her face, looked as if she wasnt quite satisfied

with the answer. we turned slightly in the direction of the highway that was a few miles in that

direction. when we got next to it we followed it to the city it led to. "South bend, Indiana" i read, on

the sign leading in to the city. "now lets find a fast car and hurry up". it had just begun to sprinkle

and from the looks of it, it was only going to get worse, much worse. This was a big enough city

that maybe it had some over zealous rich person that had a thing for fast cars. luckily the over

zealous rich person i hoped to find, lived near the city edge and his lock on his garage was easy

enough to snap off. we found just i wanted, a Maybach 62 Sedan, the tenth most expensive car in

the world. powered by a 5.5L twin-turbo V12 engine pushing 612 HP. "Now this is a car, im

driving", i called aloud. they just laughed. we hopped in and found the keys in the car, what an

idiot i thought. i started it, and heard the car engine, and my mind instantly thrilled at the sound. i

burned rubber leaving tire marks in the garage, we were on the freeway heading towards

washington in no time. i hit 160 by the time the rain really started pouring down. I could see Hiedi

looking at me with a big smile on her face, probably reacting to huge grin on my face. For once i

could actully look at Fred without having to look away, maybe hes feeling a little comfortable

around us now.

Traffic wasn't bad at all, and sence I didn't have to sleep, we were making awesome time.


	8. Chapter 7

We were in Montana by the next day, unfortunately, unlike vampires, cars cant run

forever. We needed to stop to get gas. i started looking around and noticed something about Mary

and Fred. "You know, both of you guys look like you need to go hunt", I commented. Fred looked

at Mary and nodded, from what i could tell Fred did not talk much, and from the looks of it, it

wasn't but 3 maybe 4 years old. "Okay, but...", Mary hesitated, "I think we should wait for a

bigger city, maybe when we hit Billings", she looked at me then, wondering if I would agreed, i

guess. I thought about it for just a little bit, but realized that there was no real reason not to wait,

except for the reason that I really didn't want to stop again before we got to Washington. That

wasn't a very good reason, unless there was a way I could prove that we were being followed, which

I couldn't. "Yeah your probably right, we might attract attention here". She just nodded and Fred

looked as if he had a disappointed look on is face, but I could tell he wasn't going to argue the

point. After we fueled up we were right back on the road, it wasn't going to take long to get to

Billings, maybe thirty minutes at the most. Since it was the middle of March, we didnt have to worry

about the sun that much it actually looked like it was going to start raining again. We were in

Billings in just little bit, so we parked and Kate and Fred left. Hiedi and I were walking through the

city, just enjoying the rain, the rain that had just started to fall about a half hour ago. We didn't have

any kind of coat and it probably looked weird to the humans, that would stare as we walked by.

Everyone stared, but not everyone stared for the same reason, some stared because we had no

coats, and some stared at me only, and some only looked at hiedi. The women we passed on the

sidewalk would stare at me for the longest time, and all the men we passed turned their heads to

get a better look at hiedi. I had a hard time not ripping their eyeballs out for that, but I knew that

Hiedi wouldn't be too happy with me if I did that. She seemed to have a hard time with all the

women staring at me though as well, but luckily for them, we were both not thirsty, and there was

no point to kill a whole bunch of humans just for staring. We walked around like this for a few more

hours, by the time we made back to the car, we were soaked from the rain that had been falling the

whole time we were walking. Fred and Mary had yet to return from their hunting trip I was really

starting to wonder what was taking them so long. They should have been back by now, and their

scents were somehow leading back to the car. I turned to look in to the back seat and instantly had

to turn around, I started thinking when suddenly I heard laughter and Mary and Fred both appeared

out of no where in to the back seat, " I'm sorry, but it was to easy not to do it". Mary said while still

laughing. Fred and Mary were back in the car, and who knows how long they had been there

watching us, look for them. So basically we were wasting all this time, when we could have been on

the road and heading towards Forks. I smiled at the joke for Heidi's benefit, but inside I was having

a difficult time not feeling angry. I just told myself that it doesn't matter now, and the more time I

spend thinking about it, the even more time we waste. So in less than a second, I pushed down on

the gas and we were back on the road. we traveled through the rest of Montana quickly, and the

small part of Idaho even quicker. If the traffic wasn't bad from here on out, we could be in Forks in

about an hour. Even though the possibilities of not hitting any traffic were highly unlikely, we would

be able ignore Seattle, but we still had to drive through Tacoma, and Olympia. Then we would hit

Port Angeles after that, it wasn't looking good in the traffic report we heard on the radio either. I was

really contemplating on ditching the car and running the rest of the way, that way we could avoid

the cities and the roads. There were two main highways that ran to Forks, but they both split off and

take a detour to get there. If we ditched the car we could take a shortcut, right through the forest

and take at least twenty minutes off the trip. The more I thought about it the more I really wanted to

ditch the car, I would be able to get another car later if we really needed or wanted one. From one

corner of my mind, I finally realized that Heidi was trying to get my attention. "Elliott, can you

please stop ignoring me". I took my eyes off the road and looked at her, "sorry, I was kind of lost in

my thoughts, what were you saying"? She stared at me and grinned, "I said that we should probably

try an alternate form of transportation in getting to Forks, because this car is stolen, and the owner

would probably do a lot to get this car back, how about we ditch it in Olympia, and then all we have

to do is run over the mountain right in to Forks"? in that moment I almost thought that she could

read my mind, she sat there waiting for an answer. "Um yeah, that sounds like a great idea, we will

ditch it in Olympia, then be on our way". From then on, my head was clear of any problems with

what we should do, against what we wanted to do. I just focused on the road, even though I really

didn't need to. The car was mostly quiet, except for some humming that was coming from Mary in

the back seat. Heidi was just staring at the scenery around us. I didn't look at Fred to see what he

was doing, I just stared at the road. We were there in minutes, we decided to leave the car near an

abandoned building in a slum neighborhood in the city. We were off and out of the town in no time.

We hit the base of the mountain and we went around the west side as a short cut. It was only a few

miles later when I realized what I was about to do. I was about to meet my brother for the fist time

in a hundred years, and I was part of the army that was about to destroy his family. I could only

hope he would forgive me for that, I guess I'm about to find out.


	9. Chapter 8

I wasn't sure how Edward or his family was going to react, but I was pretty sure I didn't expect this. When we ran up the drive way that led to there house, I started to see a huge white banner that said "Welcome home Elliott". Heidi and I both stopped and looked at each other with the same confused look. Mary just shook her head and said "Alice" like it was an expletive. As we came up on the banner we could see that there were more than just vampires there. Then the smell of wet dog hit my nose with an unbearable force, I couldn't help the cringe that came across my face. I knew about the wolves from Heidi, and from Aro's thoughts. I found what they did to actually be pretty impressive. They were human, but they could phase in to huge wolves. Who wouldn't be impressed by that? Mary and Fred went straight to Carlisle to talk with them, leaving me and Heidi standing by ourselves, feeling a little uncomfortable I might add. I looked at the wolves and they all had mixed feelings on there faces. Then I noticed the Cullen's, I knew there names from everyone's thoughts back in Volterra. Jasper had the same mixed feeling on his face as the wolves. Next to him stood Alice who had an almost annoying smile on her face, letting me definitely know that she was one of the overly happy people. Next to them stood Emmett who looked like he didn't really care for me or Heidi being here, Rosalie looked like she really didn't care about the whole situation. I looked at Esme next, and of course she had a smile on her face that could only come from a mother. Carlisle was busy talking with Mary, but he looked happy as well. Then I noticed the small little girl, who could only be Edward's daughter. I hadn't really been planning on smiling at her, but when I looked at her I couldn't help it. When I smiled, she smiled back at me. Then I noticed the rather large person standing behind her resting one of his hands on her head. I looked at him, and he didn't seem to have the same face as the other wolves. He looked more like he was concerned with something, but it was either a small concern or he was hiding it well. I noticed though, he was being rather overly protective of Renessme. I ignored that for now, knowing that this was rather unimportant at the moment, and would probably come up later. I looked to just slightly to his right and noticed the brunette standing next to him. This person was easily identifiable as Bella Swan, or I guess now, Bella Cullen. Not the same ring to it if you ask me, but I guess that's one of the setbacks to marriage. She not only was looked like the girl I hoped my brother would fall for, but I could immediately guess that her personality was one that I would look for in a sister-in-law. She was looking at me, but then her attention turned to her left, and I followed her gaze. That's when I first looked at my brother, he looked like he was about to burst in to laughter, my guess was that he was laughing at me, because of all my critiquing of the others. He just nodded his head, I was slightly annoyed by the fact that he was reading my mind, but then I just decided to get back at him. I used my power to read his. "_It's about time you started using your ability"_, I just grinned. "_Well you know I was a little busy trying to figure out the people that are lucky enough to know my brother longer than I have"._ He laughed and Bella swatted his arm, "We would like to be part of the conversation as well Edward". He looked at her, "its nothing, just laughing at what he said about you guys". They all turned their heads to look at him, "what did he say about us", Emmett asked. "I was just trying to figure out what you guys thought about me, by looking at your expressions on your face, when actually all I had to do was read your mind to figure it out". They all kind of smiled but looked slightly annoyed. So I decided to read their minds as well. "_Great! Another mind reader to deal with_"_._ I looked over at the tall Indian boy who said that in his head. "That's Jared, he doesn't like it, when people read his thoughts", Edward who had read my thoughts answered. I looked back at Jared. "I'm not exactly a mind reader, I can use any vampire's ability, as long as they are within a mile or so. This is why the Volturi kept me secret for so long, they thought I would go along with the idea of them only using me as a weapon, but I had different plans that I wanted to do with my life". I looked at Heidi after I said this, she was definitely part of the different plan I had for my life. She was looking a little nervous, but when I noticed this, she put a confident look on her face and stepped in front of me and looked over to the Cullens. "I'm sorry for what I was apart of last year, I didn't really want to be there after I heard your testimony. I agree with you, in that I too think Aro has become rather greedy over the years, and I can not stand to be a part of that anymore. That, and where Elliott goes, I go as well. So I hope that you can accept my apology". I was a little shocked that she did that, but I was also happy to see that she had hope that she could be accepted by them. I took the time to look at Edward, he was smiling even more now. Carlisle, who had stopped talking with Mary a little bit ago, stepped forward. "Heidi, we accept your apology, and we come to expect that you feel at home here in no time at all, and we also hope that you would also give our…diet a chance". That's when I realized why all the wolves had a mixed feeling look on their faces. The whole reason the wolves even existed was to protect their tribe from vampires like me and Heidi, not only their tribe, but anyone they could possibly save. I looked at Edward for a confirmation that I really didn't need. He just nodded his head. I looked at Heidi who had that nervous look in her face again. "We will try our best to reform to your…diet, and we promise to hunt no humans with in this state, while we are trying to….adjust to the change. We know it will be difficult to change, but we are hoping with the support from you, and even the wolves, that we will succeed in taming our thirst. I even look forward to my first hunt, in which I come across a couple of bears. They put up more of a fight than humans anyway". I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have added that last part, but it didn't matter now. Heidi looked a little more comfortable, but not as much as I would have liked. So I walked up and held her hand, she turned to me and smiled. "So you two are together, that makes much more sense now". I looked at the wolf that had said this. He looked like a smaller version of the wolf standing behind Renessme. "That is Seth" Edward answered my unspoken question. "Well Seth, yes, why does it make this more sensible"? "Well, from what I have learned about the Volturi. Members don't usually pick up and leave because they had a….change of heart. Usually it has to do with them meeting their true mate, like Eleazar did with Carmen. From what I understood, Chelsea is pretty much the reason why most of them have a feeling of devotion for Aro". Seth was more knowledgeable about the Volturi than I had expected. I looked at Edward, "he likes vampires, and he likes history. So naturally he asked me about the history of vampires, I told what I could without involving the Volturi, but it was a fetal attempt. Most of our histories are of the Volturi". I nodded and looked back at Seth, "yes Chelsea is the main reason for their loyalty, but most of them are just as infatuated with the idea of power as Aro is. They think that being with the Volturi is the only way for them to have true respect in our world, when really it is just fear that they have from vampires. Respecting someone and fearing someone are two totally different concepts. Luckily for me I don't care for having either of them from anybody. When Chelsea would try to "Sway" my feelings towards Aro, I would just torture her with Jane's ability until she stopped". The wolves laughed, and I grinned at all the memories I had of torturing Chelsea, Edward grinned wider as well as he too got the memories. I couldn't believe that time was passing so fast when I looked up at the sky and saw that the light from the sun shining through the clouds, was descending behind a mountain. "Well, Elliott. It was nice to meet you, but we have patrol to get to". I looked at the guy who said that. "That would be Sam, he's the alpha of the other pack". Sam just nodded to me and turned around to walk in to the trees. Half of the wolves followed him, and I could here phasing in the distance and then heard a loud howl. "Show off", I heard the tallest one say. "Well, what do we do now"? I asked a little bored with the formalities, just got my freedom about three days ago, I really wanted to do something. "Well first Elliott, before you go crazy with nostalgia, I would like to explain some of the questions you had in your head". I looked at Edward as he said this. "And what questions would those be, Edward"? I really was excited about my new life, and wanted to hurry up and start really living it. "Why don't we just catch up on the last one hundred years, like on how you got changed in to a vampire in the first place". I stared at him while the memory flooded in to my head. "Well I might now know, but I'm sure the rest of the family would still like to know". I really didn't want to explain it, but I really didn't see any other choice I had at the moment. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do in the first place, and I guess catching up with my brother and his family was as good of a start as any. "Sure Edward, why don't we go inside so that we can all be comfortable? I'm sure the wolves would rather be sitting for such a long story". I glanced at the wolf closest to my brother. "That's Jacob, he is the alpha of the pack that didn't leave, and yes you're probably right, let's go inside". I nodded my head towards Edward and walked in to the house behind him and his family, to explain the story to the rest of them.

.


	10. Chapter 9

Elliott's last week of being human-  
I woke up this morning with the same chill I've had for the last year. My family had been  
broken by the Spanish influenza that killed 100's of people last year and I was the only one left of the immediate family. Sure I had some uncles down in Texas, but I'm pretty sure they don't even know what happened. They didn't come to my father's or my mother's funeral, and I didn't even get to have a funeral for my little brother, the nurses at the hospital said that he had died and taken to the morgue, but when I got there, his body had never been checked in. Needlessly to say, I was a little pissed they lost my brother's body. I had lost it, after my father and mother died I was pretty much empty, and it was only worse when I heard that my little brother, only seventeen, was in worse condition than either one of them had been. For some reason I hadn't even had the sniffles, I guess I might have been immune or something but that really didn't matter to me, I would of traded spots with my brother any day, but I couldn't and I was helpless and I had to watch as he laid there dying, the night he had passed he had told me to go home and sleep, so I did. The next day he was gone, and my life was done. I lost my job when a fire destroyed the building. It had been a terrible year for me, and it wasn't even starting to get better. I've been looking for job for months now, and have had no luck at all. I decided that I should probably get up and start looking as soon as I could. I took about a half hour to make me some breakfast, and I was out the door. I started at a restaurant I knew about that was only about a block away, but it wasn't looking for help either, I went through the whole east side of the city, and found nothing, I decided it was time to go when I saw all the businesses closing down for the night. I made it back late and decided I was too tired to make dinner and just decided on a bigger breakfast in the morning. I needed to find a job quickly, my landlord was starting to get on my ass for the lack of payments. My head hit the pillow and I was asleep instantly. My dreams had gotten a lot less horrible lately and I was thinking that maybe my subconscious was finally getting over what had happened. It was very early in the morning when I heard a knock on my door, at first I ignored it, hoping it was just my imagination, but then it knocked again. So I sat up, put my shirt on and went to get the door, I wasn't in a good mood from the early morning wake up call, but I didn't want to be rude to the person either, so when I opened the door I made sure I did it with a smile. This smile however, turned in to a mouth dropping when I saw who it was, in fact I'm pretty sure I was still dreaming, and if that were the case then my subconscious wasn't getting over it after all. "Edward"? I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked different from the last time I saw him, but he was supposed to be dead. Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I closed the door. He stopped it from shutting and I pretty much collapsed after that, but before I touched the floor he caught me and put me on the couch. Last time I checked, my brother was not that fast, nor was he strong enough to carry me. I had a good 50 pounds, and 3 inches on the kid. I had a ton of questions, but my mind wouldn't work right, then suddenly everything went dark, apparently my mind didn't want to deal with this right now, so it just shut off and I was asleep. I woke up around noon to the smell of some really good cooking. It reminded me of my moms house and how she was always cooking and baking. I got up and went to the kitchen to see my "dead" brother cooking eggs, ham, and really good looking pancakes. "Morning bro" he said looking at me. I just nodded my head at him and continued to stare. "So I see I'm still getting the silent treatment, I figured as much, but I didn't expect this long. You really should get over the shock so we can actually have a conversation". I went and sat down while he said this. I took a deep breath and said one word... "How"? He brought a plate of food over to me and sat across from me at the small table. "I was saved by someone who just so happens to be very good at saving people". I looked at him with a strange look, I was really hoping he wasn't talking about god, because if that were the case, he would of been here for the last year. "No it wasn't god". He chuckled, I just there with a dumbfounded look on my face. I was pretty sure I had said that in my head. He stopped laughing then, "oh crap, my bad. I'm still not used to that". I just stared blankly. I looked at him then, he was very pale, and his features had been...I don't know, I think the word I was looking for was perfected, but my mind wouldn't come up with that word. Then I noticed his eyes, when we were younger people would always say that he must of been a momma's boy because he had the exact same color as she did. I had the same color as our father's, which was a light brown, which looked like it had some green in it. I actually inherited most of my traits from our dad, while he got most of mom's. I had the same light black hair, same facial structure, and same height even as dad, he had the same auburn hair and facial structure as mom, but he was a little taller than she, but not my height. His eyes though, had changed. From the green I remember, to a butterscotch that was very noticeable. They kind of stood out from his pale face. He just sat there and smiled. "What"? I asked, wondering what was at all funny. "you are making so many connections in your head right now, it makes me laugh knowing that you could of just asked". I couldn't help it anymore, could he really read my mind. He nodded then, and I rolled my eyes. I thought about a certain memory that I knew he would remember to see if it was true. "the time me and you set the kitchen on fire, trying to make our own food cause we were so hungry, nice". I smiled "those were good times, much simpler times I might add". He could tell I was just talking, and since he could read my mind he knew what I wanted to ask. "I've been in New York actually, living with the person who saved me. I wish you could meet him, he's been like a father to me ever sense my transformation". I was lost instantly with that. "ummmm... Well Elliott, I'm not...human anymore, I'm actually a vampire". I just sat there. Was he kidding, vampires didn't exist, they belonged in made up stories, not the real world. "look I'll show you". He stood up and vanished. I stood and looked around, but couldn't find him, then suddenly he was in front of me again. "I didn't think vampires turned invisible". He just shook his head, "I didn't turn invisible, I ran passed you into the other room and then ran back, it was just to fast for you to see me running is all". Then he pushed me out the back door to a small tree that had been there since before I moved in. "watch this" he walked over and took it in one hand and pulled it out of the ground. This was too much, in one day my brother had gone from being dead to being one of the living dead. I really started to think then, maybe I could have part of my family back. This has been one hell of a year for me, and if I could just get something from the past to hold on to, maybe there was hope yet that I could make it. The problem was, was that I didn't know if Edward was going to stay or not. "i can't stay Elliott, the world that I now live in does not allow for humans to know we exist, im really hoping no one finds out that you know." So he wasn't staying which meant I would lose the only part of my family I had left...again." I can stay around for the night, but I'll have to leave in the morning." I guess that meant I have to squeeze in a year, in about 5 hours. I could do it, at least I would know at the end of the night, that my brother was alive, and doing well.  
Those five hours seem to pass to quickly. By the end, I was almost dead tired and Edward was wide awake. "We don't sleep. I guess I forgot to mention that, my bad." he just laughed, I nodded my head, about to pass out. " I guess it's time to say goodbye then?" he just nodded. I stood up about to shake his hand when he hugged me with a vice-tight grip, I could almost feel my lungs about to explode. "Sorry, just gonna miss you is all." he let go, and I just grinned, "Maybe if I get a life threatening illness, your savior can also save me" I laughed. He lost his grin a little bit, but just said "hopefully it doesn't have to come to that." and with that he said goodbye and was gone. I was sad to see him go, it seemed though that my little brother had indeed grew up a little in the last year or so, I think he could definitely make it there. I went to bed after that and didn't wake up until around 2 or so. I was still too tired to do anything so I just went outside grabbed the newspaper and started reading. Nothing important had happened, so the paper was quite thin and uninteresting. For some reason though, I couldn't shake the feeling like I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and went back inside. All that day I laid around my living room, and hummed a whole bunch of songs I knew, by the time night came around I think I had hummed probably 50 songs. I decided then that it was time to eat, so I went to the kitchen to see what I had. While I was looking in my cupboard I started hearing the whining of my front door being opened. I kept my lucky baseball bat by the kitchen table so I hurried and grabbed it, and slowly crept in to my living room. The door was shut but I didn't lay down my guard, I went and locked, and before I turned something tapped me on the shoulder, I quickly swung around and hit, what looked to be a 12 year old girl in the head with my bat, but she didn't even flinch. She just smiled. "You are going to regret that" she sneered, but before she could do anything else, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Wait!" a man said. Then suddenly his face was right next to mine, his eyes were bright red, and he looked excited. "We need to take this man back to Aro, this man has a powerful gift, and Aro could definitely use him." she just smirked then, "fine whatever you say Eleazar." she then grabbed a needle out of her cloak and stabbed me in the neck. For a few seconds I didn't feel a thing, then suddenly my vision got blurry, and my legs got wobbly, and next thing I know I'm face down on the floor.  
(2 days later)  
I started getting the feeling back in my legs, but I still couldn't move. I heard a small murmur of voices around me, but I had trouble hearing complete sentences. I heard "Hes special" and "Powerful" then I heard one ominous phrase "Get the venom." I still couldn't move, but I could feel everything now. Then came another needle, this time jabbed in to my arm. All I felt in that instant was the burn. The horrible feeling of my veins being burned from the inside out, if I had been able to move I'm pretty sure I would of broken the table. This burning was spreading through body with a rapid pace, and as it spread, it got worse. This burning sensation caused my mind to just shut down. I couldn't think, or move, or react in anyway, I just burned.  
(3 days later)  
I felt the last of my burning in my heart, it felt like it was going to melt it, but when my heart thumped for the last time, all I could feel was relief. Relief that the burn was gone, and then I realized I was still alive. I opened my eyes in shock, and saw only one face. The face of the most beautiful person ever. She had a super models face, with violet eyes, and long mahogany hair. I sat up really fast then, and turned so my legs were off the table. "Hello, my name is Heidi." I turned to her, and her smile just lit up her face, I couldn't help but smile back. I also felt as if my heart should be thumping wildly, but it wasn't. "You're beautiful" I said, without even thinking of the consequences. She smiled even more then and walked around to me. "Thank you, you are quite hansom your self." as she said she looked me down from head to toe. That's when I realized I was wearing very expensive looking clothes and and cloak to match them. "I dressed you, and might I add that I had a lot of fun doing it". She had an evil little grin on her face then, that looked way too hot on her. I leaned over and kissed he passionately, she returned the kiss, but also stopped it soon after. Before I could really get my head back from that almost dizzying, electrifying kiss. I said another smart ass remark. "So, you saw me naked, when do I get to see you naked?" she grinned again "I hope very soon." she kissed me even more then, and I pushed her up roughly against the wall, when someone came through the door. "Heidi, we need you to take the new guy downstairs, and try not to undress while your coming down." the voice said, and then left. I fell back to the table again, and tried to find my bearings, she was having trouble doing that herself. "Well it looks like we'll have to wait" I said. She nodded, but looked as if she was as impatient for that moment as I was. We walked together out of the room and into a large hallway which led to some stairs heading downward. The hallways were covered with many paintings, and even the spiraling staircase had a ton of paintings, and not one of them were alike in anyway. As we reached the bottom it opened up into a large massive circular room with what seemed to be an ancient roman build. It had columns protruding out of the walls. On the far end sat 3 people, all looking anxiously at me. "Elliott, my boy. You have finally awoken. Please come here and join us." Heidi and I walked to them. I looked at the one who had spoke, he looked right back at me with a gleam in his eye, that I knew one day I would grow to hate. "My name is Aro, and these are my brother's, Caius, and Marcus." he pointed to the 2, still sitting behind him. "and this my dear young one, is my guard." as he said this, a door opened to left of me and in walked at least 32 men, and women, all with red eyes. I looked at them all as I began to realize what had happened. They all looked like my brother. Well in someways, like the perfected features anyway. I hadn't seen my reflection yet, but I was willing to bet that I had perfected features as well. As Aro named off their names, I couldn't help but to think about my brother. I was now what he was. Aro grabbed my hand then, and his eyes went slightly unfocused, that's when suddenly I was bombarded with millions and millions of thoughts, of Aro's thoughts. Thoughts about anything and everything that he had considered over the last 2000 years. He let go of my hand then and his smile grew even wider. "Wow, what a power, and not to mention a coincidence. It seems that you have a biological brother that has been turned immortal as well, Edward I believe his name his, and he has a gift as well." I just nodded. " and that he has been turned by an old friend of mine. I'm glad to see Carlisle has finally made a friend that is truly worthy of him and his immense self-control." I just nodded again, not actually remembering that part. "Aro, get to the important thing, what is his power." Caius said. " Well it seems brother that he can use the abilities of other vampires, and might I add, he increased the power. I grabbed hold of his hand, and it was him that had control of the flowing memories." Caius laughed then, and grinned evilly. " I wonder if it works with every ability." he turned then to the little girl that I remembered from my house. "Jane, would you be a dear and test out that theory". She grinned and stared right at me, I felt a burning sensation then, but it didn't hurt, I was just aware of it, and then I really focused on Jane, trying to see if I could do what she was doing, that's when she collapsed and let out a loud scream of pain, I instantly lost my focus on her and she jumped back up from the floor. "you're gonna..." Aro cut her off "Jane, it was just an experiment, a successful one at that. So just calm down." Aro then turned to me "It seems Elliott, that you have an ability, that I deem worthy of our coven. Would you like to join?" I looked at him and wasn't sure. Then I looked at Heidi. Her face was all brightened up, and I knew I could not ever disappoint her. "I will accept that invite Aro." Aro himself didn't look surprised, probably because of the memories he had of me and Heidi, and my already growing love for her. "Excellent, now time for your training." I looked up at Aro, "What training?" he grinned evilly then, and I didn't know it then, but that was the beginning of the worst hundred years ever.


	11. Chapter 10

When i finished my story, i looked around the room to see their faces. Understandably the wolves were more than a little pissed to hear a human to be taken away fro his life just like that. The Cullens though all had different facial expressions. Carlisle looked thoughtful as did Bella, Rosalie and Emmett looked indifferent like they had heard, not the same story, but some similar stories before. Edward though looked really guilty,so i started reading his mind..."if only i could of resisted the temptation to see he last part of my family". i looked at him like he was stupid and didn't really notice until Bella noticed my look and nudged him with her elbow. "Don't be stupid Edward" was all i said, and i let him read my thoughts as well. "Let's not forget, that you were the last part of family as well. seeing you that day is the happiest memory i have left from my human life". he smiled, "You're right, there is no reason to be beating myself over it". good, he always has blamed himself for everything. i decided we probably shouldn't keep going on with our silent conversation, because Alice looked kind of pissed, as did Emmett. "that's right, you should be celebrating, your brother is back from his 100 year sentence in hell, and is ready to...get to know the nice family that my brother has found himself", i trailed in to a different sentence when i noticed the look from Heidi telling me to calm down. she knew i could easily let the nostalgia take over. that's when i felt for the first time, Jasper's ability, it worked incredibly well. I remembered Renessme's ability and used it to project my thanks to Jasper. He stiffened and blinked a couple times and got a confused look in his eyes. "Sorry, I remembered that i had a talented niece, and used her gift to say my thanks". With that Renessme, decided she wanted to show me all the pretty places she has seen, and jumped off of Bella's lap, and in to mine. i jumped slightly but other than that just looked at the pictures. There was a cottage, a meadow, a beach, another persons house, and many more. with every picture she was explaining what they were in her head, The cottage was her home, the meadow was her parents special place, the beach was the La Push beach down on the reservation, and the other house was Jacob's. It went on for couple minutes, and when it ended she asked in her head if I could show her some pretty places. i spoke to her through her mind and you could tell she loved the idea of another mind projector in the family. "I guess i could show you a couple my pictures" my first of the city of Volterra itself, which was very beautiful. i didn't have anything against it, just the resident vampire community. next i showed my only friend in the volturi, Afton. He was standing behind Santiago, making faces. Renessme laughed a that, as did Edward. I showed her the first time i saw Heidi, and Renessme reached over and touched her to show her what i was projecting. "you are very pretty". I could see Heidi smile at Renessme, I knew then that Heidi was going to really like Renessme. My last picture, was my all time favorite memory, that didn't involve Heidi in someway. It was the sunset in Italy, on top of Volterra Castle. It was an absolutely beautiful sight. All the colors really lit up the sky, orange, yellow and pink dominated it. Renessme sighed, laid her head on my right shoulder, and asked if i could keep showing her that until she fell asleep. I just grinned, and allowed my mind to keep up the picture while I looked at Edward and Bella.

"I think Nessie has a new favorite uncle". i just laughed, Emmett and Jasper playfully disagreed with the assessment. Everyone was quiet until they heard Nessie give her first soft snore. I looked at Edward "where does she sleep when she's here". We both got up and I followed him up to her room. when we got there i laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillows. i stood there and stared at her. Yup, i decided right there, i could get used to having a niece. Edward chuckled and we left the room. when we got to the living room, I was hit my the speeding bullet that was Heidi, and kissed with as much passion as she could throw in to it. when we resurfaced, i felt like i was lightheaded. "Wow, not that im complaining, but what was that for"? she looked at me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face. "I'll tell you later", and walked back to the couch dragging me behind. I was curious, but decided not to read her mind. Id let her tell me when she was ready. when we got there, i saw the look on Bella's face and figured she knew exactly what Heidi was feeling. i let it go for now. we spent the next hour getting to know each other better, all starting with Carlisle's story. then Heidi told everybody her story of how she became a part of the Volturi. After she was done, i was at a loss as to what to do next. the wolves all left awhile ago to go home, all except Jacob of course, he was just sitting there like he was lost in his own world. i didn't want to read his mind so i left it alone. "So what do we do now". i looked around, Edward looked as if he ad an idea, "you know, you guys haven't hunted in 3 or 4 days, why don't we go see how well you do"? i looked at Heidi, "sure". "Why don't we just have Edward and Bella go with you this time, let the brothers get reacquainted over a hunt", Carlisle suggested. Edward just nodded and we got up and left. I stopped, when an idea struck me. "Why don't you ladies go ahead of us, i want to have a little bet with my little brother here" i said as i through an arm around his shoulders and dragged his head down and gave him a noogie. Heidi rolled her eyes "come on Bella, Let's have some girl time, and you tell me what being a 'vegetarian' vampire is all about". Bella laughed and they both took off. "Alright Edward, why don't we have a little race. I tend to do better when competition is involved. I propose that who ever takes down the bigger predator, faster, gets to pick out any new car they want, and the loser has to pay". He thought about it for less than a second, "you're on", and we were off. in terms of speed, we were equals, I had the longer stride, but he had the quicker legs. we jumped the river and i landed first so i had the lead for now, but when it came to the actual hunt, he had way more years of experience hunting animals, and i had barely been hunting at all. i could see the girls in the distance, they looked to be watching us, and holding a conversation as well, we flew by them in which i blew a kiss to Heidi while keeping perfect stride. they got up to follow us, there was no way they could keep up with us, but we would be easy enough to find with our scents. i started looking around for any evidence of a large predator, but none could be seen, so i used my other senses. i closed my eyes and focused on the sounds and smells that surrounded me. Birds, bugs, and small mammals could be heard everywhere, and their scents were all very repulsive, i guess I'd have to get used to it.

it took about 10 minutes before i smelled a scent that had to be a large predator, my guess was average grizzly or large black bear. so i tore off after it. i found it in a meadow, that was very wide open. i jumped up on to a branch while running, so i could get a good liftoff from the last possible branch and take the, what looked to be a grizzly, out from above. i hit the branch perfectly and soared through the air, i looked down and noticed that it was eating some berries, well this was going to be a little too easy for me, so instead of jumping on its back and biting its neck i landed on the side and pushed it, effectively throwing it 20 yards. to say it was pissed off would be an understatement. it rose on to its hind legs and roared. i looked at it for a sec and then ran and tackled it to the ground and rolled over it and stood, waiting for it to do the same. it stood and ran at me, it launched its front paws at me to get me down, but i side stepped it and spartan kicked it in the side to send it tumbling. i might have broke some ribs where i kicked because its breathing was rather shaky as it stood, but just like any other apex predator, it was not going down without a fight. it charged again, and i jumped and front flipped over it, too bad the bear happened to stand up as i flipped and grabbed my shirt with his teeth, and it tore off as i landed on the bears back, facing away from the head. i decided to end it before i ended up walking back to the house nude. i hopped in the air and turned so i was facing the bear's head and landed on its back again. i took both hands and pushed down hard on its spine until i heard a crack and the bear went growled loudly and went limp. i crawled down to its neck and bit in. the blood was nowhere near as good as a human blood, but it did taste alright and calm the burn in my throat. there was also more blood in a bear than a human so i wouldn't need to kill as much. when i finished i got off the bear and looked around and found that i had an audience. Heidi and Bella were watching with smiles on their faces. they walked over and i noticed Heidi looking at me with appraisal. i looked down and really looked at myself, and noticed i looked as if i was posing for a commercial. i even had moisture on my upper body from the wet grass in the meadow. "You know honey, i may have to thank that bear, im loving the improvement on your wardrobe". Bella giggled and i looked at Heidi suggestively and jumped tackling her to the ground, "and what do you say about this". she didn't say anything, she just kissed me fiercely. "I'm going to go find Edward", i broke the kiss, "tell him good luck for me", i laughed and resumed my previous activity. we laid there just kissing for about an hour, when we heard a clearing of the throat. we both jumped up, Heidi fixed her shirt which had gotten shoved up while we were kissing. Edward and Bella had returned. "So Edward what did you get"? he looked at me, "well i was on the track of a rather large bear, but then i crossed the trail of a mountain lion, and i just couldn't help myself". i laughed, "Alright, but you still have to pay for my new car, I'll tell you what it is when i find it", i grinned.


End file.
